I Spy
by Dazaris8theOwl
Summary: Sam Puckett is acutally a Spy code named Blue Ocean.She's Charged with Getting close to Freddie. She falls for him and he is targeted by a gang that Sam is hunting down. Seddie and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**In this Seddie story Sam is a spy, That's how she gets her unusual Strength. Warning! Will contain kissing, and blood. I mean she's a spy of course there's gonna have blood. The permanent POV is Sam. LOL I absolutely love the title! I'm still laughing!**

My name is Samantha Puckett. I go by Sam. I'm Blond with Blue eyes. And I'm also a spy. My code name is Blue Ocean. My best Friend used to be a spy but with a nasty kick to the head she couldn't remember a thing about her spy life. So a mission I'm Charged with until she remembers I Have to pose as her mean, Abrasive, Best friend that is not a spy. But enough about my past lets fast forward to the present.I grabbed his left wrist and punch his cheek with my right and kicked his back of the knee making him bend over on his knees and I nailed him in the kisser busting his lip. I handcuffed him and brought him at the Rendezvous point. "Thank you Blue, you will be notified later with info on the gang movement at a later time." Said the commander. We saluted and I disappeared into the dark night. When I made it to my house I left my Spy clothes in the secret container in the tree trunk and rushed off to Carly's place. The EX-Spy That has amnesia.I picked the door and waltzed in. I opened the fridge got peppy cola and a ham. Sitting down on the couch and finished both I hugged the Ham bone and slept."Sam, Sam! SAM WAKE UP!" I punched the alarm clock, Which groaned. I was instantly up. Alarm clocks don't groan. I looked down at the supposed alarm clock. "Sorry, Spence." Helping Spencer up I gnawed at the ham bone. Remembering last night I checked my Pear pod's secret spy app that only special eye contacts can see. I put on the eye contacts on I saw the newest thing. _Agent Ocean, We have located your next target. Capture him, We don't need another death on our already bloody hands. Reply when you're ready to accept._I made a mental note and noticed Spencer running his artistic mouth."…..And that's why I wanna make Bottle bot a wife." I got up stretching after hearing my back pop I said; "Whatever, Just sell one of them." I said meanly. I walked off to School, But got stopped by Freddie. He grabbed my wrist. "Sam we need to talk, I saw you come in last night. What were you doing?" I shoved him aside. "None of your Nubiness." I said Brushing him off. He recovered quickly but when he turned down the hall my Spy work came in handy. I was already down and out of Bushwell Plaza. I walked into the school and walked to my locker, I got it changed to a locker far away from someone else's so it could be Tricked out and can be opened with my secret App on my phone. I Punched in the special pin in the locker and it turned into a tricked out locker. I said in to the Microphone to create a hologram. I contacted HQ to get the next mission. The Mission giver gave it to me; "Your next mission is to get close to Freddie Benson and become his Girlfriend." I groaned. "Can't Melanie do that mission? She likes him anyways." I grumbled. Yes Melanie is a spy too. "No is is marked 'Blue Ocean' Sorry. But he figured out how to create something very special." I shut off the transmission and marched off to my School I went to Carly's Place and turned my phone into goggles and as I was turning it Freddie was looking through the window.**I know its short but I wanted a Cliffy. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try to make this kinda longer. Well here's where we left off: Freddie walked in while Sam was transforming her phone. What will happen? Will Freddie find out? Find out on this Chapter of Total drama worl- WAIT! THIS IS ICARLY! *Kicks Chris off of Chapter.* *Chris screams as he falls of the chapter into Iron man show* Well that takes care of that. Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Total drama, or even Iron Man animated adventure.**I hid my Phone behind my back and turned around. Freddie raised an eyebrow at me suspiciously. I started to turn it back into a phone as he asked me what was behind my back. "Nothing, really look." I pulled out my phone that is now normal- Well to its original shape. "Hmm, never mind. Come on, Carly's waiting in the studio." He started up the stairs and I let go a breath I didn't know I had been we got up in the studio I had to talk to Carly privately. "Hey Carls I need a favor. I'm starting to like Fredward, Could you get the nub to ask me out?" I said in a fake hopeful tone. Of course this is just a Cover for my mission to get his invention. "Well Sam, He finally got over me so he might like you. But then again, he might freak and move out of the country with his Crazy mom." Carly said jokingly. I gave her a stern look. "Ok Sam, I'll do it." She walked Over to the Geek and started to talk to him about probably me. Freddie stole some glances at me and started to talk to her lower. Hmm, Never thought he would actually like me. Freddie looked nervous, But we did rehearsals first and its Thursday so we needed to memorize the script, But one of our iCarly rules are don't follow the script entirely so it's a not one of the soap operas that people sound like they they're reading like a robot. After the iCarly show on Friday we all went to the Groovy smoothies and all drank our drinks. Carly left before Freddie and me, But I believe that was the plan for Freddie to ask me out. "So Sam, How are you?" Freddie Said clearly nervous. I just looked at him and said; "I'm fine, And why are you so nervous?" I said putting emphasis on the word gulped, Now I KNEW he was going to ask me out. "Um, I really wanna ask you something important." He said quietly. I made eye contact. "Well spit it out!" I whispered."Well I was wondering, What you where doing tomorrow." I glanced away. "Probably laying around and eating meat why?" He looked away from my piercing eyes and looked at his smoothie and back up at me. "Will you go out with me?" Freddie said very quietly. "What?" I said. He said it again very quietly. I repeated myself. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME! He yelled so the whole world could hear us. I acted stunned, But soon mumbled my answer. And he heard me, and soon became overjoyed. He started to talk about things, but I Didn't hear, I was to busy staring into his eyes, his Big brown chocolate , Why am I thinking like this? I gotta get out of here, I looked at my watch and said I gotta go. I stopped outside the store and leaned against the door. Am I falling for him?**Sorry its short=O But I needed a Cliffy to keep you great people reading, =P review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been awhile since I updated….like 3 days! I'm evil!*sniff* Ok Sam is asking herself if she is falling for Freddie, I mean, she has always liked him spy or not so why not fall head over heels hitting the concrete so hard she breaks her chin, that hard. LOL, On to the spy stuff.**I headed off into the bone chilling Seattle night, And found myself in the park. I let out a small sigh and sat down on a cheap bench. I tore my Spy contacts and my Spy pear pod out of my thin hoodie. I checked my Spy-mail. It had the profile of another gang member and where he is right now. I jumped up from the bench with my chest tight. I was wearing a bullet proof vest. I pulled it off since it bugs me, I scaled a building and found him on top of a pretty tall one. I used my Spy skills to run fast even though I was to pooped to poop. (does anyone else notice I have been putting spy in front of everything?) He turned around and walked forward, smirked and threw a careless punch. Using my momentum I grabbed his wrist, twisted it and using my momentum and our weight I flipped him making him land on his back. I smirked as he tried to catch any breath. He recovered, growled and jumped up to face me. I wagged my index finger at him and scolded him. "Bad mistake, Didn't your mama teach you to be smart?" He became furious and threw another careless punch. I was more careless then him and got nailed in the cheek earning me a bruise, and him a death glare. He grabbed a blade out and started to advance. He slashed, and landed a hit. The gash from my shoulder to my fore arm started the spew blood. He slashed but I slipped under his arm punched his arm spun around and just as I stopped I elbowed his stomach and punched his nose, and then grabbed his knife holding arm and used his own knife to stab his thigh. He went down with bruises and blood all over his body. I grabbed the knife and pulled it out, in the process lost the knife as it tumbled off the building. I rolled the body over and hand cuffed it. I called for a helicopter and loaded him Commander faced me, Thanks you Blue Ocean." He said."You're Welcome dad…I mean sir." I said embarrassed that I slipped quickly dismissed it and waved the pilot to go. The Helicopter lifted from its hover and soared into the sky and hiding in the clouds and disappeared into the blue-ish black sky that is littered with stars every night. I walked into my house and called my mom down. She appeared in a to big shirt. She looked me over and got out the Secret Spy First aid kit. "Another dangerous mission huh? I told father to keep Melanie and you from the Agency." Her mother said with a mournful sigh. I've heard this story so many times. She got out the healing drops and squirted it all over my Arm. I winced and she bound my arm to protect it from further damage. I curled up on the couch and slept after my Mother left to see her boyfriend. I woke up to a Squeal, I glanced up from my Blissful sleep. "Melanie." I groaned. I pushed my legs off the couch expect them to hit the ground. When the sneakers made contact I jumped up to Lock my spy in training sister in a hug. We broke the embrace and talked for awhile and checked out spy phones. I received the information of the next member of the gang. I knew the person, It was Lewbert!**Could this be true? Review and tell me about the fight scene!~Dazaris out!**


End file.
